The Broken Doll
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Here's a Vampire Knight One-Shot, it's not that good but oh well I enjoyed typing it up


**Me:** Howdy! Since I never did update my Vampire Knight fanfic "The Beast Tamer" In such a very long time(which I apologize for that) I had a real life issues but more drama kept hitting me lift and right **sighs** just know I am working on the chapter of "The Beast Tamer" so don't worry. This is a One-Shot though but a gift to all the people who liked my "The Beast Tamer"~ It was kind of embarrassing for me to do this **hides blushing face** I'm not a mature writer as you can tell, Oh and for Anna's looks and such you can use ur own look like hair color and such, so please enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Anna.

...

 **The Broken Doll**

...

'Blood' it was all I could see, all around me. I had blood dropping from my hands and body, blood was dripping from the side of my mouth. That blood wasn't mine, nope it belong to the 20 humans I drained dry or just rip their hearts out of their chest. When I came to my senses the damage was already done, I murdered all these innocent people for my own thirst.

I sat up fast with a gasp, sweat rolled down my face and body I was soak from sweating from that nightmare. I took a shaky breathe in and out slowly with a hand on my face remembering that day, I was only eleven years old when I went crazy for blood why you ask? I'm a vampire, a low class though very close to a level E. I never told anyone about it but The headmaster of Cross Academy found me in the crying mess calmed me down telling me it wasn't my fault.

He gave me blood tablets which kind of works? I don't really care for them so I just bite my own wrist when I start to feel 'hungry' or 'thirsty'. I got up from my bed stretching some than walk into my bathroom, Mr. Cross gave me a dorm room all by myself so I wouldn't worry for the others safety. When I finished showering I put my Day Class uniform on making sure the sleeve part covers my wrist's all the way and walking to class while trying to tie my bow but it wasn't working, I was getting annoyed with bows I can't tie a bow so sue me!

I end up bumping into someones back.

"Watch it brat."

I huff, glaring at the jerks face.

"Don't call me brat Zero! I have a name so use it you jerk!"

"What ever," that's Zero Kiryuu, he's like me; he was bitten by a pureblood and he's closer to being a level E but he's strong to last this long, for me I'm exhausted to hold in the beast inside me "Still can't tie that bow?"

"Duh, I just can't get it right." I whined pouting slightly.

"...Pathetic, here." He batted my hands away, he was tying the ribbons into the correct bow.

"Show off," I stick my tongue at him "Where's Yuki?" I ask carious where that girl gone too, she's always with Zero they have this cute thing they like each other but they deny it~

"Probably sleeping in as always," he said with a scoff "But let's head to class brat."

I huff smack his arm playfully.

"Stop calling me 'brat' you jerk!"

"Hn, I'll stop calling you 'brat' when your older."

I so want to kick his ass but that's Zero for you. I walk with him to class, and like Zero said Yuki was late she got in trouble with the teacher, she had to do extra homework which I felt bad for her. When class was over I followed Yuki to the Moon Dorm gate to keep the fangirls away they were causing more problems for Yuki so I walk over making them back off after I almost broke a girls wrist after she insulted me and Yuki, the gate opens so the girls spread away I grab Yuki's hand gently pulled here away while the night students walk pass. One of the girls behind this one girl got pushed forward I was quickly grab the back of her uniform pulling her back before she could fall, poor girl was dizzy cause I...uh pulled her away too fast, oops.

I scolded the girl that pushed the girl that was dizzy, so I made her take the poor girl to the nurses office after I sent her a glare.

"Stupid fangirls...I swear those damn girls are going to cause me wrinkles before I could grow old." I said with a sigh rubbing my face feeling stress.

"Tell me about it..." Yuki said with a sigh hang her head with a sweat drop.

"Good evening Yuki, Anna." I jump while Yuki smiled saying hi to her sweet Kaname.

I don't hate Kaname but I still fear pureblood's really. I quickly said bye to Yuki and mumbled bye to Kaname and speed walk to my dorm room and locking it behind me, I slide down against the door until my butt hit the floor trying to calm down I felt sick to my stomach which I rush to my bathroom losing my lunch. That Kuran...I don't know why I fear him so much, I stood up walk to my shower which was one of those walk in ones with no bath. I turn the water on taking my clothes off got under the warm water hitting my naked body, I brought my wrist to my lips biting through the skin drawing out blood it drip to the drain with the water. I watch it slowly heal into a scar sadly when I heal it only leaves me a scar.

~~Next Day~~

It was getting worst, it scared me so I told Mr. Cross and he calmed me down telling me it'll be okay. He told me to head back to my dorm room while he figure out how to help me, I just didn't know he would go to the one person I fear in the whole universe(still confuse to why I fear him) I was lock in my bathroom sitting in the shower floor letting the water hitting my me even though I had my clothes on I didn't care. I hug my legs closer to my chest resting my chin on my knees letting the water sooth the pain, I was snap out of my trance hearing someone was knocking at my dorm room I didn't need to get up and walk to the door cause I could hear him with my super hearing.

"Anna...Headmaster sent me over here to help you, if you do not answer the door I well have to walk in."

He can't walk in without a key, it was silent I sighed but I inhale sharply hearing the door opening and closing than there was a soft gentle knock was at the bathroom door.

"Anna, open up."

"No...I just want to be in my bathroom and I-I'll be okay...really." I said softly stuttering slightly, I curse mentally in my head for stuttering.

I heard him sigh behind the door "I'm coming in."

My eyes widen, I quickly stood up but with the floor now wet from my feet I slipped right when the door opened, falling right into Kaname's arms getting him wet...crap! I pulled away.

"Oh crap! I got you wet! Ugh! I told you I was fine you jerk! Now I got your clothes wet." I said with a huff.

He chuckled "I'm alright, getting wet isn't poison. But are you doing okay Anna? Headmaster inform me you were feeling scared about losing control."

I groan walk back to the shower and plop down grumbling.

"Stupid Cross...sorry he bothered you while you were busy but I'm perfectly fine." I apologized to him.

It was silent I thought he left cause the door was wide open when he caught me earlier, but he closed it I was confuse watching him walk over to my sitting body not caring he also was getting wet, I was going to turn the water off but the hand that reach out to turn the water off was grab by his hand but gently. I frown when he turn it over so the palm of my hand was facing up, what was he doing was going through my head when he reach his other hand to my wet uniform sleeve fear hit my body I was going to stop him when it was already too late he pulled my sleeve down showing the many scars I did biting into my flesh .

"..." My lips trembled slightly.

"...You bite your wrist."

His eyes narrowed slightly looking upset, I felt ashamed hit me causing tears to stream down my face I made a choking sob sound when he pulled me into his arms getting more wet from me and from the water that was still on, this felt so weird to me I'm in the shower clothes on and Kaname is in the shower with me with clothes on as well...I don't know if I should be freaking out or be embarrass. I end up crying into his chest.

When I calmed down crying my heart out he stroke my head gently, why did this feel so...right? I puled away wiping the tears off my face apologizing to him for getting him more wet, but he smiled and dismissed it saying it wasn't a trouble. I felt nervous all of a sudden.

"Anna, you do know I have to do something about your problem...you know more than Yuki I can't allow a Level E stay living in this school." He said softly but gently while he cup my face in his hands.

"...I-I know," that's when I realized why I feared Kaname so much, knowing when I might lose control even for a second he would have to kill me to keep the Day Class students safe, I can understand him doing what is right to keep the humans safe from me when I lose control but "...I'm scared."

I said softly surprising Kaname.

"Anna...I'm not going to kill you, that's why I'm here now headmaster ask me to help you control that thirst of yours."

I felt relief hit me making my shoulder slump.

"How you going to help me though? The blood tablets hardly work on me anymore..."

Kaname let my face go, I look away sadly. I suddenly smelt blood causing me to snap my head to Kaname to see him biting his own wrist drawing out blood.

"W-what are you doing?!" I started freaking out, the smell of his blood was so sweet and yummy but I held it back.

"You have to drink my blood, I am a pureblood Anna with my blood you can control yourself."

I shook my head, I never want to taste anyone's blood but my own. He sighed put his wrist to his mouth again, I tried to stop him but all of a sudden he grab a hold of my wrist pulled me to his chest and he was freaking kissing me! Oh wait...that little jerk! He's kissing me while giving me his blood! When he pulled back I was angry and embarrass he kissed me.

"W-what the hell did you do that for?! Y-You jerk stole my first kiss!"

He just chuckled "I had to do something to give you my blood, so I had too if you weren't so stubborn."

My face grew hotter and next thing I knew I started hitting him calling a jerk repeatedly, he was secretly smiling. I squeaked when he grab both of my wrist pulled me closer to him until our foreheads touched, my face was like a volcano or was that the sun? Most likely the sun.

"K-Kaname? W-what are you doing?" I stuttered out, I do have a crush on the guy but I thought he had a thing for Yuki!

"What would you say if I ask you to be mine?"

"Eeeh!" I squeaked out making him smile.

He put the back of his hand on my cheek lovingly.

"I thought I would want Yuki as mine but ever since I met you at Cross's house that day as children, I couldn't help but wanting to know more about you, take care of you...and make sure you are happy."

He leaned over so his lips was against my ear when he said that, I felt his breathe tickle my ears sending good shivers down my body. W-was he teasing me?! I have a odd feeling that I want to push him to the floor and kiss him- gah! No brain! H-he's trying to seduce you! Was he? Than why do I feel like I want him to take me, my body, heart and soul? Let me tell you...it happened, I never felt so alive ever when we were making love in the shower while the water was still on. I now know this; I love Kaname Kuran and he's mine and I'm his.

…

 **Me:** What ya think of it? If you don't like it than that's okay cause I don't care, it's my story so go find a story you do like okay? If you like it and you wish for me to make another Vampire Knight fanfic tell me I might be able to make another VK fanfic. Ciao~


End file.
